cmfhighcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffon Project
The Griffon Project is a CMF Project to create a new generation of aircraft. The need for more advanced fighters and attackers was created by the constantly changing battlefield, and the introduction of advanced rival tech, such as the Raiser and recent UCR VF's. The project consists of testing experimental weapons and aircraft technologies, and has produced 2 approved aircraft. F-460 "Garuda" The F-460 "Garuda" is the CMF's latest Fighter. Although it is able to be operated in atmosphere, is is primarily a Space Fighter, and serves the purpose of Fleet Escort. Being a part of Project Griffon, the Garuda has many new types of CMF weaponry and technologies, making it a formidable enemy in the skies and in space. Some of these technologies include: *"Riot" Energy Shield: Named after the gear used by civilian law enforcement, these energy shields serve the same purpose. Using updated technology, the Garuda's shielding is able to protect the craft against more than just ballistic weapons, unlike it's older sister the Super-Phoenix. *E6 D-X Armor Plating: An extra layer of armor, composed of an alloy naturally found only in asteroids within the CMF's home system. The alloy itself is not that hard, but it has superb defense against high impact and heated weapons, such as beams and ballistics. *Pulsed Plasma Thrusters: Utilizing the high energy of plasma, the Garuda has a high output thrust-and-maneuvering capability compared to most standard fighters. It is only outmatched within the CMF in this aspect when compared to the F/A-924. This equipment is more useful in space, but provides enough function in atmosphere to allow the Garuda to keep up with most common fighters. *Tri-Weapons System: The Garuda, unique among the CMF, has 3 "main", or primary weapons. This usually consists of a pair of ballistic or energy weapons, and a single support weapon, but this rule is not always followed. These weapons are also supported by the 460's variety of secondary weapons, consisting of a few types of missiles and bombs. A-226 "Ziz" The A-226 "Ziz" the CMF's first dedicated Attack aircraft. It operates primarily in atmosphere, but is space capable. The Ziz is primarily a ground attack aircraft, and is meant to support ground units. The 226 also serves as an interceptor to defend against enemy aircraft in atmosphere. To keep up with it's 3 roles, the 226 has a wide variety of technological inns, like it's sister unit the 460. Some of these include: * Beamshield II: The Beamshield II shielding system is built in a way similar to a warship's shielding, albeit on a much smaller scale. What this means is that instead of a single shield generator, the Ziz has multiple smaller shielding generators along it's frame; these generators all combine in order to make a single shield, and can strengthen the shielding in certain areas if needed. The Beamshield II is also made to hold steady, and is primarily designed to absorb as much damage as possible within a single charge. This is balanced by the fact that is has a long recharge period once broken. * E4 Ultra Lamina Armor Plating: Similar to the Garuda's E6 armor, the E4 Ultra Lamina is an extra layer of armor encompassing the 226's body. However, unlike the D-X Plating, the E4 is more "conventinal", in the sense that it is a solid armor designed to take the impact of most weapons effectively. * Linear-Booster / Pendular-Thruster Combination: As the 226 is primarily an in-atmosphere attack craft, it's speed and maneuverability are not that of a space-based fighter. In order to properly fill its secondary roll as an interceptor, the Ziz has an advanced system which, when activated, can increase the speed and maneuverability of the aircraft to amazing levels for a short amount of time. After each use, the system must cool down and recharge enough energy to be used again. * Bi-Weapons System: This system is almost identical to the Tri-Weapons System used by the Ziz's sister unit, except it only carries two weapons. As an attack craft, the 226 normally carries more powerful weapons than a fighter, and the two weapons are usually identical. Exceptions to this rule exist, although rare. * Automated Defense System: With the primary purpose of being a designated attack craft, the Ziz is subject to much higher risks on the battlefield than a conventional fighter. To prevent this, the Ziz has an automated defense system installed within it, controlled by the 226's co-pilot, along with the other secondary weapons. The defense system consists of an automated defense turret, which fires high-intensity plasma bolts towards close range targets designated by the co-pilot. Additionally, the system has a separate countermeasure system for protecting against enemy ordinance which may pass by unoticed by the two pilots.